mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Week 20 minutes alt campaign
'Week 20 Minutes' Attendance this week: Tom Stock, Philipp Sandmann, Natalie Zito, Janet Djan and Aivars Akis Apologies from: Alethea Tshabane (due to illness) and Dale Turner (due to illness) - Get well soon guys : ) Items discussed: The group presentation is coming up and we talked about the type of ways we can present the campaign within the 3 minutes we are given. Suggestions were as a talk with a spokesperson or a video clip and images though we agreed that we wanted to stand out from all the other 'healthy eating' groups as there are lots of similar campaigns. We decided the following but are open to changes/suggestions - *3 minute video with short spoken introduction by the group/spokeperson. *The video would contain our aim and decriptions of alt ctrl ''and delete.'' *Lots of imagery, interview clips and 'red bull/carrot and ginger' alternatives. *We have chosen Week 22 for our presentation but need to select a time when the information goes up on the mcs1000 wikia page. *This gives us this week (Week 20) to script, finalise ideas, orgainse interviews and generally get ourselves sorted. *Week 21 will be used to shoot fotage and interviews and then edit/finish the job. *Instead of creating leaflets for the presentation we decided that bookmark sized cards would be more effective and original, however we will still use leaflets for public advertising later in the campaign. We then talked sbout the website and the best way of creating it. We looked at some templates and decided that for now a'' front page and ''join up page will need to be ready in time for the presentation. Aivers said that Charlie Macdonald (who has 800,000 followers on youtube) has agreed to upload our videos on his channel which is awesome. Philipp has some friends who can print off our leaflets/bookmarks cheap but they are in Germany so we need to have all designs finished asap so we can all agree on them and get them sent off. Also interviews for the website, presentaion and virals would work best with people who have 'health' jobs or backgrounds along with some 'regular people'. Irem suggested gym instructors, workers from alternative medicine along with doctors and nurses. We could use Natalies boyfriend Josh, and mine and Aletheas Mums (both nurses) but please aks around if you know 'health conscience' people. Our idea being that people who know about food nutrition may not fully understand the effect bad foods have on the body and the part they play in nurturing diseases like cancer. The point being if they are informed by our campaign then everyone will be! Tasks this week: *'Tom Stock' - Will have designs for 'bookmark' done tonight and posted on facebook so everyone can 'yes' or 'no', then tomorrow final designs sent to Philipp. Will conferse with Aivers, Dale and Philipp over designs and ideas for virals/website/posters so a destinct theme is aparent throughout the campaign. *'Philipp Sandmann' - Start work on website so we have something to look at next week and send the 'bookmarks' to be made. *'Natalie Zito' - Gathering and organizing people for the interviews. Sorting out places and times to meet and film. *'Janet Djan' - Work on current script so it can be used for website/leaflets and create new script for interview questions. *'Aivars Akis' - Work on ideas and script for virals to be posted to Tom and on facebook/wikia by Sat *'Alethea Tshabane' - Gather information that will be important for the presentation/website and send it to Tom, Aivers and Philipp. *'Dale Turner' - Final designs for leaflet/posters for next week if you need the logo let Tom know and for any research ask Alethea and Janet. Ask anyone who you think would be appropriate for the interviews if they are free over the next couple of weekends. Sat and Sun are probably easier for most people and Tom can get a camera out for the whole weekend. If we have loads of people willing and ready then we can pick and choose the best. ''- if anyone needs help, assistance or has any problems just post it in the facebook group or message one of us so we can get it sorted.'' TomStockMDX 19:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Philippsandmannmdx 00:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) JaneDjanMDX 19:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Nataliezito 20:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) AivarsAkisMDX 13:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) DaleTurnerMDX 23:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC)